Maps can be poems
by Duchess-Snow
Summary: Situé après le 2x06. Lorsque le séduisant pirate s'allie à la jolie princesse au cœur meurtri par la perte de son prince et dotée d'une soif de vengeance presque aussi vive que la sienne, il est bien loin de se douter que les ennuis ne font que commencer.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** L'univers de Once Upon a Time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

**RÉSUMÉ**: Situé après le 2x06. Aurora, Snow White, Mulan et Emma font le chemin pour retrouver Cora et voler les cendres de l'armoire ensorcelée afin de rentrer chez elles. C'est sans compter le retour inattendu d'un séduisant pirate, bien décidé à faire les choses à sa manière... Lorsqu'il s'allie à la jolie princesse au cœur meurtri par la perte de son prince et dotée d'une soif de vengeance presque aussi vive que la sienne, il est bien loin de se douter que les ennuis ne font que commencer.

**PAIRINGS**: AuroraxHook (peutêtre un peu d'EmmaxHook).

**RATING**: M pour le contenu des chapitres à venir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**: Je n'ai aucune excuse et rien à dire pour ma défense. Mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un thème qui me tient tant à cœur et je suis tombée sous le charme de Hook, alors... Je ne sais même pas où ça va mener, j'ai des dizaines d'idées mais j'avance un peu à l'aveuglette. On verra bien.

* * *

Le crépitement délicat du feu venait briser le silence qui régnait dans les bois, de temps à autre également rompu par l'ululement d'une chouette.

Ses prunelles claires rivées sur les dernières flammes à présent faiblardes, Aurora ne dormait pas.

Ce n'était qu'une nuit comme une autre.

Une nuit sans sommeil, à écouter les bruits de la forêt alors que son petit cœur tressautait fébrilement dans sa poitrine à la seule perspective de fermer les yeux et de refaire le même cauchemar.

Elle avait beau se sentir épuisée, vidée de toute son énergie même, _dormir_ demeurait un supplice.

L'espoir de voir ses cauchemars se dissiper un jour s'éteignait lentement, comme la lueur orangée de ce feu de camp qu'elle fixait d'un regard vide.

Snow avait tenté de la rassurer, lui avait dit que ça allait s'arranger.

Mais la princesse n'y croyait plus.

Tout comme elle ne croyait plus à tous ces récits de chevaliers preux et de jeunes colombes, aux épopées d'un amour éternel et indestructible, aux histoires prometteuses où le bien triomphait toujours sur le mal.

Ce monde – le _vrai_ monde – était cruel, sanglant et tragique.

La mort de Phillip avait détruit tous ses espoirs.

Il avait emporté avec lui une partie de son âme; un bout de son innocence et de son optimisme.

Enveloppée dans sa longue pèlerine de cachemire crème, le regard démuni de toute once d'émotion, Aurora avait le sentiment de n'être qu'une carcasse vide.

Abandonnée dans un monde qui n'était plus vraiment le sien.

Elle se sentait seule, comme une ombre égarée dans cet univers trop sauvage et brutal pour son esprit si candide.

Du moins, il l'avait été, _jadis_.

Alertée par le craquement d'une branche non loin, Aurora se redressa, le souffle coupé.

A quelques pas seulement, Mulan était paisiblement endormie contre un arbre, une main posée sur son épée. D'abord tentée de la réveiller et de la mettre en garde, la princesse n'en fit rien et retint sa respiration, écoutant avec une attention particulière les bruits aux alentours.

Ou plutôt, l'absence de tout bruit. Les secondes défilaient, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que le_ silence. _

Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir–

Son glapissement horrifié fut étouffé par la main qui vint se plaquer contre sa bouche.

Elle voulut se débattre, s'esquiver, peut-être même mordre l'agresseur, mais le parfum – un étrange _alcool_ mélangé à l'odeur de la poudre à canon – lui parut un instant si familier qu'elle en perdit tous ses moyens.

"Doucement, princesse," souffla une voix rauque tout contre son oreille, avant qu'Aurora ne se sente entraînée dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le souffle coupé, elle fixa l'homme avec une surprise mêlée à la peur. "Hook!"

Pour toute réponse, il pressa son index contre ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, puis l'entraîna plus loin.

"Mais comment–Mulan et–," murmura la jeune fille, peinant à croire à cette facilité avec laquelle le célèbre capitaine était parvenu à la capturer.

Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait, n'est-ce pas? Elle était à présent sa _captive_.

Cette réalisation fit accélérer le rythme déjà saccadé de son cœur, la panique la submergeant un peu plus à chaque inspiration fébrile qu'elle faisait.

Elle savait qu'Emma l'avait – en quelque sorte – trahi en le laissant enchaîné dans le repaire du dernier des géants. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

D'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Aurora, elle avait également demandé au géant de le libérer à la tombée de la nuit; le temps qu'elles soient déjà trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse les rattraper.

Dans tous les cas, Hook avait de sérieuses raisons de lui en vouloir. De _leur_ en vouloir.

Un rictus taquin sur ses lèvres, l'homme arqua un sourcil. "Vous êtes offensante, votre Majesté. Je suis un pirate. Voler est ce que je fais de mieux."

Ses grands yeux brillants de larmes, Aurora secoua la tête.

"Mais je–je ne savais pas qu'Emma avait l'intention de faire. Je le jure, je l'ignorais."

Reniflant doucement, elle releva son regard désemparé vers le pirate qui la fixait en silence.

"Et si tu espères assouvir ta vengeance, sache que je suis totalement _inutile_ à leurs yeux, alors–"

Il avait capturé la mauvaise personne.

Emma avait l'âme d'une leader, tout comme sa mère, - elles étaient toutes les deux guidées par une motivation sans failles à l'idée de retourner chez elles et retrouver les personnes qui étaient chères à leur cœur.

Elles étaient fortes, indépendantes et déterminées.

Mulan, quant à elle, était dotée d'une loyauté hors du commun. Elle était stratégique et noble en plus d'être expérimentée en combat.

Et Aurora...

Aurora n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était sans défense et apeurée.

Elle n'avait jamais tenu une épée dans ses mains délicates.

Petite, elle aimait réaliser des couronnes de fleurs pendant qu'on enseignait les bases d'un combat corps-à-corps aux garçons de la cour.

C'était la vie d'une princesse, son destin. Quelle _valeur_ pouvait-elle avoir?

Une larme coula sur sa joue de porcelaine et elle tenta de réprimer un petit sanglot.

"Tu te sous-estimes, princesse," lâcha Hook avec un air toujours aussi imperturbable, bien qu'une note d'agacement brillait à présent dans ses prunelles bleues.

Dans un soupir, il poursuivit. "Je ne veux pas me venger. Je veux les empêcher de commettre une énorme bêtise. C'est leur unique chance de retourner à Storybrooke – tout comme c'est la _mienne_. Je n'accepterai pas de la laisser me filer sous le nez sous prétexte qu'Emma est incapable de me faire confiance."

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix soyeuse vint de nouveau rompre le silence. "Berner Cora ne sera pas aussi facile que me berner moi. Je sais de quoi je parle."

Ses larmes à présent séchées, Aurora l'observa d'abord sans répliquer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de _moi_?" finit-elle par souffler d'une voix incertaine. "Emma ne m'écoutera jamais. Aucune d'entre elles ne m'écoutera."

Même si elle aurait voulu l'aider, elle en aurait été incapable.

L'ombre d'un nouveau sourire mystérieux vint danser au coin des lèvres du pirate.

"Comme je l'ai déjà dis, tu te sous-estimes." Face à son air toujours aussi peu convaincu, Hook s'approcha un peu plus, ignorant le fait que les joues de la princesse s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

L'expression bien plus sérieuse, il la fixa sans ciller. "_Aurora_, c'est bien ça?" La petite brunette acquiesça silencieusement et Hook reprit. "Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider. Tu as un bon cœur, je le sais. Je l'ai su dès l'instant où tu as pris ma défense lorsque j'ai été attaché à cet arbre."

Ses yeux scrutèrent les traits angéliques de son visage avec une attention particulière et malgré elle, la belle sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité.

L'espace d'un court instant, le regard de Hook retrouva une lueur de malice. "C'était stupide, je ne vais pas te mentir. J'avais bien l'intention de vous mener en bateau et je l'aurais fais sans y réfléchir deux fois."

Il fit une nouvelle pause, le calme de la nuit étant seulement troublé la respiration lourde d'Aurora qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, elle le savait.

Mais pouvait-elle lui refuser son aide?

Il était un pirate, - par définition, un être immoral, dépourvu de principes et doté d'un égoïsme sans pareilles. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui ferait, si jamais elle s'obstinait à lui tenir tête.

"La seule chose que je veux, c'est un aller direct dans cet endroit au nom dérisoire, sans que personne ne se mette en travers de mon chemin. Je sais bien que m'aider n'est pas dans tes intérêts, mais j'ai peut-être un moyen de te faire changer d'avis."

Son visage était dangereusement proche du sien et pendant un moment, Aurora ne craignit qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud se mêler au sien et comme abreuvée de son parfum aux effluves d'un alcool inconnu, sa tête tournoya d'une ivresse qu'elle ne su expliquer.

La main intacte de Hook glissa sous la pèlerine qu'elle portait, effleura ses côtés, dérobant un léger hoquet à la jeune fille... avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que les doigts du capitaine s'étaient refermés autour de la petite bourse qu'elle portait toujours avec elle.

Suivant son regard, elle fixa l'objet entre ses doigts; il ne l'avait pas ouvert pour des raisons évidentes, puisque la bourse refermait le médaillon qui était à l'origine de toutes ses souffrances.

"Qui Shen, ça te dit quelque chose?"

Le spectre qui avait volé l'âme de Phillip. L'immonde créature des ténèbres qui l'avait séparé à jamais de son grand et véritable amour.

Elle voulut reprendre la minuscule sacoche, son sang bouillonnant d'une colère sourde.

Elle s'interdisait d'y penser, car à chaque fois que ses réflexions s'égaraient vers la disparition tragique de son bien-aimé, la vie perdait tout son sens et elle n'avait qu'une envie, - abandonner. Baisser les bras.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement cependant, Hook la pressa dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

"Cora a en sa possession un moyen de repêcher les âmes volées par Qui Shen. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit précisément, si c'est une potion ou un sort. Mais est-ce que ça a une quelconque importance?"

Relâchant la bourse contenant le médaillon, Hook plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Tu pourras récupérer ton cher et tendre et vous aurez droit à votre_ ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux?"

Muette, Aurora sentit ses yeux piquer à cause de nouvelles larmes.

Elle refusa de céder pourtant, ravalant la douleur cuisante qui creusait un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

"Comment?–"

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Haussant les épaules, Hook s'écarta. "Je connais ce regard."

_Celui qu'on a quand on vient de perdre la seule personne ayant compté à nos yeux. _

"Et j'ai eu vent de ton histoire. La Belle au Bois Dormant, plongée dans un sommeil sans fin et attendant d'être réveillée par le premier baiser de son véritable amour. Sans vouloir retourner le couteau dans la plaie, - ce n'est pas ici que tu devrais être, à l'heure qu'il est. Et certainement pas avec elles."

Instinctivement, Aurora serra les mâchoires alors que les prunelles azurées du capitaine continuaient de la fixer.

Etait-ce encore une impression à la hauteur de sa naïveté ou l'amusement dans sa voix était feint, comme étouffé par une note d'amertume?

"J'ai moi-même été tenté de faire le voyage pour rompre la malédiction, tu sais." Le regard incrédule de la jeune princesse vint se heurter à celui, soudainement plus vaniteux, de Hook.

Sa main indemne se leva lentement dans sa direction et du bout de ses doigts, il écarta une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux bruns, frôlant la peau de sa joue avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée.

"Braver toutes les tempêtes et tous les dangers pour un tel trésor... Tout à fait _mon genre_."

La moquerie dans sa voix veloutée la fit frissonner et retrouvant un courage qui lui manquait terriblement, Aurora repoussa sa main d'un geste sec.

"Que veux-tu que je leur dise? A Emma et aux autres?"

Elle aurait aimé que sa voix soit plus assurée, moins tremblotante.

"Pour le moment, rien du tout. Trouve un moyen de les retarder un peu, - je ne veux pas qu'elles gâchent tout et j'ai besoin d'une petite longueur d'avance."

La brunette ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle arriverait à faire ça, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Hook la devança.

"Retournes-y, maintenant. La poussière de coquelicots fait son effet pendant qu'un court laps de temps, comme le démontre l'expérience."

L'expression mi-outrée, mi-stupéfaite de la jeune femme lui arracha un rire amusé.

_De la poussière de coquelicots?_ Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle aucune des femmes ne s'était réveillée jusqu'à présent.

D'une bien curieuse façon, Hook avait réussi à récupérer les réserves que Mulan avait donné à Emma avant qu'ils ne grimpent la gigantesque tige de haricot pour voler la boussole.

"Me laisser partir plus tôt que prévu n'était pas la seule chose que j'ai réussi à négocier avec le géant. Que veux-tu, je suis contre le gaspillage, c'est dans ma nature," lança le séduisant pirate avec un sourire en coin, puis commença à s'éloigner.

"Attends! Comment–comment suis-je censée savoir..."

"Je te tiendrai au courant," la coupa l'homme sans se retourner.

Elle cligna des yeux et voilà qu'il était déjà parti, disparu dans l'obscurité nocturne et la laissant avec des centaines d'interrogations et des genoux tremblants.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise en acceptant de s'allier à Capitaine Hook en personne?

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, si le coeur vous en dit_. _La suite arrive bientôt! _


	2. Chapter 2

Soulevant les pans de sa robe pourpre alors qu'elles montaient le long d'un chemin sinueux qui se perdait dans les profondeurs de la forêt, Aurora réprima un léger soupir en entendant la voix d'Emma.

"Aurora, ce serait bien que tu te dépêches un peu."

Sans vouloir paraître vexante, elle aurait bien souhaité voir Emma tenir le même rythme de marche, affublée d'une longue robe qui était faite pour tout sauf pour les randonnées frénétiques à travers les bois.

Bien sûr, la princesse aurait honteusement menti si elle disait qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès de les ralentir un peu; suite à sa conversation nocturne avec Hook, elle était bien décidée à se montrer utile.

Au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Cette impatience folle que tous semblaient éprouver à l'idée de retourner dans le monde au nom curieux de Storybrooke lui était assez étrangère.

Mais elle n'avait plus _personne_ ici.

Et le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était d'aider Snow et Emma à revenir auprès de ses proches, parce qu'il lui suffisait de s'imaginer à leur place pour comprendre.

Aurora voulait simplement bien faire les choses et se prouver qu'elle en était capable.

Capable de bonnes décisions, capable d'agir sans dépendre de quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'enjamber des branches piquantes qui lui barraient la route, la princesse vit Snow tendre sa main dans sa direction pour l'aider.

"Je fais ce que je peux," protesta Aurora à l'adresse de la blonde qui les devançait de quelques mètres aux côtés de Mulan.

D'abord un peu hésitante, la princesse finit par s'emparer de la main que Snow lui tendait et la remercia d'un petit sourire timide.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elles voyageaient toutes ensemble, mais Aurora peinait encore à s'habituer à la gentillesse maternelle dont faisait preuve Snow à son égard.

Elle était tellement habituée à être mise de côté par Mulan et ignorée – voire blâmée – par Emma que toute forme de bonté la plongeait dans une certaine confusion.

Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle avait attaqué Snow en pleine nuit, l'accusant de la mort de Phillip...

Mais la rancœur ne paraissait pas être un sentiment qu'elle connaissait et il y avait dans son regard une sagesse (bien que mêlée à une tristesse indéchiffrable) qu'Aurora trouvait réellement rassurante.

"On devrait peut-être te trouver des vêtements plus—adaptés," proposa l'ennemie jurée de Regina, puis pointa son index vers l'horizon. "On dirait qu'il y a un village, derrière cette colline. On pourrait y faire une pause et en profiter pour te trouver une tenue moins encombrante."

Devant elles, Emma poussa un soupir. "Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire – _encore_ - une pause. Nous avons déjà prit énormément de retard et je n'ai aucune envie d'être rattrapée par Hook."

Elle était exaspérante.

Tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son irritation grandissante, Aurora fixa le sol sous ses pieds avant de se permettre une question qu'elle espérait innocente.

"Mais—ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait pu nous aider? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il voulait se rendre à Storybrooke autant que vous." Face au regard on ne peut plus loquace que Mulan lui lança par-dessus son épaule, la belle se renfrogna.

"Quoi?"

Refusant de ralentir le pas, Emma attendit un peu avant de répliquer.

"Hook est aveuglé par son envie de se venger de Rumpelstiltskin. Et la vengeance n'engendre rien de bon, fais moi confiance. A la moindre difficulté, il nous aurait tourné le dos."

Toujours aussi peu dupe face aux arguments d'Emma, Aurora murmura un "Mais avec lui, on avait au moins une chance de retrouver Cora sans tourner en rond," qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son interlocutrice.

Stoppant net sa marche, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et instinctivement, Aurora se raidit.

"On tourne en rond parce que tu ne peux pas faire dix pas sans t'arrêter."

"Emma—" commença Snow de son habituel ton empli de douceur, mais sa fille ne paraissait pas très encline à l'écouter.

"Ma priorité est de retourner à Storybrooke pour retrouver mon fils, actuellement coincé en compagnie d'une folle furieuse responsable de la malédiction qui a détruit la plus grande partie de ce monde, ainsi que du parasite sournois à cause de qui nous nous sommes retrouvées ici contre notre gré," ne quittant pas une Aurora silencieuse de son regard déterminé, la jeune femme reprit.

"Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et je n'ai pas le temps d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à tous ceux que tu penses plus compétents que moi dans cette mission."

Il lui parut que la jeune femme fut tentée de rajouter quelque chose, mais le bref échange de regard avec Snow sembla la dissuader de continuer dans cette voie.

Alors qu'elle reprenait la marche, bientôt rattrapée par sa mère, ce fut au tour de Mulan de rejoindre Aurora.

La guerrière demeura d'abord silencieuse, mais irritée par la manière dont elle avait de la regarder, Aurora fut la première à se lancer.

"Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne t'en prive pas. C'est ma journée, on dirait bien."

"Ne le prends pas comme ça, Aurora," souffla Mulan dans un léger soupir. "Emma n'a rien de personnel contre toi. Elle veut simplement—"

"—rentrer chez elle," termina la princesse à sa place. "J'ai _compris_."

"Nous avons fait la promesse de les aider."

Le regard insistant de la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la petite brunette qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils. "Tu penses que ce n'est pas ce que je veux?"

"Non. Je pense juste... je pense que tu devrais être plus _prudente_. Notre seul refuge ici a été trouvé et détruit par Cora et nous ne sommes plus à l'abri nulle part. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne, tu comprends? Personne."

Frissonnant légèrement à cause de la façon dont elle avait de la fixer – comme si elle était capable de lire à travers elle – Aurora retrouva une expression plus ou moins indifférente.

Elle se devait de rester le plus neutre possible pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon inutile.

Si Mulan, ou quelqu'un d'autre, allait découvrir qu'elle s'était alliée à Capitaine Hook derrière leur dos, la future reine allait se retrouver dans de beaux draps.

Si seulement elles pouvaient comprendre qu'elle le faisait avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde et ce, en dépit de la rancœur qui continuait de dévorer son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à Phillip_._

Au fond, Aurora n'avait jamais voulu de mal à quiconque.

"Je sais," avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotement avant de baisser les yeux, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, Mulan fut interpellée par ses mots qui suivirent. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera, nous, une fois que ce sera terminé? Une fois qu'elles auront récupéré les cendres et retrouvé leur monde?"

"On ira avec elles," répondit l'intrépide guerrière comme si c'était la décision la plus évidente à prendre. "On fera ce voyage, on s'adaptera à leurs coutumes. Si tel est le prix à payer pour être en sécurité."

Être en sécurité.

C'était ce que tout le monde lui répétait récemment, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Aurora n'avait pas connu ce sentiment de _sécurité_.

Bien au contraire, elle se sentait constamment exposée ces derniers temps.

Et surtout, incapable d'exprimer son point de vue sur la situation. "Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux?"

"C'est que Phillip—"

Avant que Mulan ne puisse achever sa phrase, les prunelles bleues d'Aurora vinrent s'accrocher aux siennes avec une froideur et une dureté inhabituelles.

_"Je ne te permets pas."_

De quoi droit osait-elle parler en son nom, faire des choix qu'il aurait supposément faits?

Son amertume restait étouffée à travers de sa gorge et Aurora se donnait énormément du mal pour l'ignorer; elle ne souhaitait pas passer pour la fillette capricieuse et jalouse qui faisait un drame dès lors que quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa méfiance envers Mulan – et la relation qu'elle avait pu entretenir avec Phillip – rende chacun de ses jugements subjectifs.

Dieu seul savait à quel point elle s'efforçait de ne pas céder à ses émotions.

"Phillip n'est plus là et c'est n'est pas à toi de décider."

Mulan agissait comme si elle l'avait connu mieux que personne – mieux qu'Aurora – et ne réalisait même pas à quel point c'était douloureux pour cette dernière.

"Mais tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager de _rester_ ici? Nos terres ont été détruites, il n'y a plus rien ici pour nous retenir. Plus aucun espoir, plus d'avenir."

"Je n'aurai aucun avenir même si je vais là-bas," murmura la princesse en sentant ses yeux piquer à cause de larmes, mais elle se refusa cette faiblesse et les ravala.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Snow revint vers elles, ignorant tout de la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

"J'ai réussi à convaincre Emma de passer la nuit dans le village, vous venez?"

Gratifiant Aurora d'un dernier regard, Mulan se saisit de son épée en contournant Snow.

"Mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes, on ne sait pas si Cora est déjà passée par ici."

* * *

Enlevant prudemment la couronne de perles et diamants de ses longs cheveux ondulés, Aurora la reposa de côté avant de commencer à ôter sa robe.

Elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à Mulan depuis leur bref échange dans les bois et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'en ressentait aucune envie.

Elle savait que Mulan l'avait protégée depuis la disparition de Phillip alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'irritation profonde qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle la traitait comme une enfant, - impuissante et contrainte de suivre les autres par dépit.

Contrairement aux idées reçues, Aurora n'avait rien d'une gamine gâtée et habituée à ce que le monde entier se plie en quatre pour satisfaire la moindre de ses lubies.

Il y eut un temps où son attitude n'était peut-être pas idéale; néanmoins, comme la douce héritière au trône qu'elle était, Aurora avait vécu à l'ombre des problèmes pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, baignant dans l'insouciance et une candeur qui lui avait finalement été brutalement ôtée.

Le fait de ne pas avoir tenu une épée dans ses mains ne la rendait pas moins courageuse.

Ni moins déterminée.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que les autres la voient enfin pour ce qu'elle était _réellement_.

Elle laissa l'eau chaude – presque bouillante - emporter avec elle toutes ses incertitudes du moment, la puisant de temps à autre dans l'un des seaux et savourant le chatouillement agréable des petites gouttelettes le long de son corps dénudé, puis fit mousser quelques fleurs de saponaire, s'émerveillant devant les textures et parfums inconnus.

Aurora n'était pas habituée à ce genre de coutumes; du temps où elle vivait dans son Château, c'étaient ses servantes qui lui donnaient son bain, dans une pièce spacieuse et claire qui sentait toujours un mélange de fleurs de rose et d'épices exotiques.

Par conséquent, se retrouver toute seule, confinée dans ce minuscule coin empli de vapeur et de senteurs de cèdre lui était complètement nouveau.

Le temps qu'elle rejoigne Snow, Mulan et Emma au premier étage de la petite auberge où elles avaient décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit, les joues de la princesse étaient rosies par la chaleur, mais ce qui attira l'attention des trois femmes fut la tenue qu'elle portait.

Ayant troqué sa longue robe pourpre contre un pantalon sobre et moulant, ainsi qu'un chemisier beige au tissu un peu usé mais doté d'une fine dentelle cousue tout le long du décolleté, la Belle au Bois Dormant était pour le moins méconnaissable.

"C'est affreusement inconfortable," laissa-t-elle échapper dans un petit soupir plaintif, rejoignant les autres autour d'une table.

Avec un sourire compatissant, Snow poussa vers elle une tasse dont le contenu la fit froncer le nez.

"Un peu d'Ale, rien de mieux pour oublier tous les petits désagréments."

"Mais vas-y doucement, quand même," intervint Emma avec une moue amusée. "Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se retrouve avec une princesse ivre et en proie à sa première gueule de bois."

"J'ai déjà bu de l'alcool," protesta la brunette, un peu offusquée par ses déductions... qui ne s'avéraient pourtant pas infondées.

Pour une bien étrange raison, le sujet de la conversation résulta de quelques brefs souvenirs de cette nuit et du souffle chaud – et alcoolisé – de Hook contre la ligne de sa mâchoire; soudain tendue comme un arc, Aurora s'empara de la tasse et en but une longue gorgée.

"Je vais rester un peu avec elle," déclara Mulan à l'adresse d'Emma et Snow. "Vous devriez aller vous reposer."

"Je suis un peu trop stressée pour pouvoir m'endormir," confessa cette dernière pendant que sa fille s'empressait de se lever et attrapait sa veste en cuir rouge.

"Et moi, je ne dirai pas non à quelques heures de sommeil dans un vrai lit."

Du coin de l'œil, Aurora la regarda s'éloigner vers les escaliers en bois, mais sa tasse était déjà pratiquement vide et son attention fut bien vite attirée par le tavernier qui vint la remplir à nouveau.

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps s'écoula avant que Snow ne prenne également congé, demandant gentiment à Mulan de _ne pas la quitter des yeux_ et veiller à ce qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre sous peu.

Il y avait des rires, des voix et puis quelqu'un avait sorti un luth et commencé à jouer « The silver spire ».

Dans un éclat de rire cristallin, elle s'était laissée entraîner dans la danse; lorsque bien plus tard, elle retrouva sa place auprès de Mulan, le souffle encore coupé, celle-ci l'observait avec la même expression qu'une mère déçue par sa progéniture.

"Nous devons partir à l'aube, demain matin. Il serait peut-être l'heure—"

"Oh, s'il te plaît! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre parler d'Emma, de Snow et de leur précieux Storybrooke."

"Aurora, arrête de te comporter comme une enfant."

"Alors arrête de me traiter comme une enfant." La défiant d'abord d'un regard qu'elle espérait intransigeant, Aurora finit par soupirer et s'adossa plus confortablement contre la chaise. "Je—je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais simplement penser à autre chose, ce soir. Ne plus penser à mes cauchemars ou à—Phillip."

Silencieuse, Mulan ne répliqua pas et baissa les yeux.

Toute once de fausse joie dissipée dans ses yeux bleus, Aurora essaya d'ignorer le nœud douloureux qui s'était formé dans sa gorge.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, m'endormir et refaire encore et toujours ce même cauchemar ou bien rester éveillée et être constamment hantée par son visage..." Ne rajoutant rien pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille reprit d'une voix plus douce et voilée d'une mélancolie mordante. "Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le temps d'en parler en détails, mais on avait déjà choisi un jour pour notre mariage. Une belle journée ensoleillée au tout début de printemps, quand l'air est empli du parfum des fleurs qui commencent tout juste à s'épanouir."

C'était censé être le plus beau jour de leurs vies, la réunion sacrée de leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

Aurora avait le sentiment d'avoir connu Phillip depuis toujours et ce n'était pas entièrement faux; promis l'un à l'autre dès leur jeune âge, ils avaient apprit à se connaître, à se découvrir et quelques années plus tard, à s'aimer.

Elle se souvenait du jour où il était monté sur un cerisier pour cueillir la plus belle des fleurs et l'avait délicatement glissé dans ses cheveux. Le jour où elle avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

"J'avais tout prévu, jusqu'aux moindres détails. Les fruits exotiques qu'on allait déguster au mariage, les colombes blanches," confessa Aurora et quand la suite lui échappa dans un souffle presque inaudible, sa voix se brisa. "La robe que j'allais porter pour notre première nuit ensemble."

Son esprit était déjà trop embrouillé par l'alcool ingurgité au cours de la soirée alors l'étrange lueur dans le regard de Mulan lui échappa totalement. Déglutissant péniblement, celle-ci posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de la princesse avant de l'inviter à se lever.

"Nous devrions aller dormir. Une longue journée nous attend demain."

Incapable de protester, Aurora ne fit qu'acquiescer faiblement et s'appuya sur le bras que Mulan lui tendait pendant qu'elles commencèrent à monter les marches.

"Mulan," commença la brunette alors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'une des chambres louées pour la nuit. "Est-ce que je peux te demander un service? J'aurais aimé—j'aurais aimé allumer une bougie pour Phillip. Lorsque j'étais petite, je le faisais tout le temps pour mes grands-parents et... ça m'aurait vraiment aidé à me sentir plus apaisée."

Sans réagir tout de suite, la guerrière finit par hocher la tête. "Je vais aller t'en chercher une, je crois bien qu'ils en ont au premier étage."

La remerciant d'un fin sourire, Aurora s'avança d'un pas incertain dans la minuscule chambre; il n'y avait que deux lits séparés et une petite commode en bien piteux état.

Commençant peu à peu à sentir les effets de l'Ale qu'elle avait bue, la princesse se passa une main dans sa chevelure brune, puis sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'un scintillement à sa gauche attira son attention. S'approchant lentement du meuble, elle fixa la pièce de monnaie dorée qui y était déposée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'en saisit pour la regarder de plus près qu'Aurora repéra la tête de mort qui y était gravée.

"Je t'ai pris celle-ci, j'espère que ça ira—"

En entendant la voix de Mulan dans son dos, Aurora lui fit volte face, la pièce cachée au creux de sa paume.

"Tout va bien?" s'enquit son interlocutrice et essayant de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur, Aurora opina du chef.

"Oui," prenant la bougie blanche ramenée par Mulan, elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre la parole, une fois ses esprits retrouvés. "C'est parfait, merci."

Comment cette étrange pièce s'était-elle retrouvée dans la chambre?

La réponse à cette question lui paraissait évidente, mais une part d'elle continuait de nier la possibilité que Hook était quelque part dans les parages.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela était censé vouloir dire? Était-ce un message codé? Un avertissement?

Alors que Mulan avait commencé à mettre de côté ses armes, Aurora la gratifia d'un regard qu'elle espérait dénué de toute culpabilité. "Je peux te demander un dernier service? Quand je prie, en règle générale, je—je suis seule, alors..."

Elle réalisait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de lui demander et se doutait bien de la réaction qu'elle aurait eue à sa place. Mais sans même qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Mulan ne chercha même pas à s'y opposer.

Toujours en évitant de croiser son regard – comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose – elle se dirigea vers la porte. "Je veux que tu fermes cette porte à clé une fois que je sortirai. Je frapperai quatre fois le matin pour que tu saches que c'est moi et n'ouvre à personne d'autre, d'accord?"

Elle lui en fit la promesse d'une voix un peu distante et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit une fois la porte fermée, écoutant attentivement les pas de Mulan qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Puis d'un geste incertain, elle ouvrit finalement sa paume pour regarder à nouveau la pièce de monnaie, scintillante à la lueur pâle de la lune qui venait s'infiltrer par la petite fenêtre de la chambre.

Hook lui avait dit qu'il la tiendrait au courant de la suite des événements, mais Aurora ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'il refasse son apparition aussi vite.

Sa tête continuant de tournoyer à cause de l'Ale, la jolie princesse se rapprocha de la porte pour en ouvrir la serrure, aussi lentement et prudemment que possible.

Une fois dans le couloir et après s'être assurée d'être seule, elle descendit les marches d'un pas feutré, le cœur tressautant fébrilement dans sa poitrine.

Les gens au premier étage continuaient de chanter, de danser et de faire la fête et personne ne prêta attention à la fine silhouette qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre.

Ses pas la menèrent instinctivement jusqu'aux écuries vides et à peine eut-elle le temps de s'aventurer à l'intérieur qu'une voix familière et veloutée résonna dans son dos, la faisant frissonner malgré elle. "Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais fais faux bond."

* * *

_Est-ce que j'étais la seule à être déprimée par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Hook dans le dernier épisode? Et maintenant on va devoir attendre deux semaines, ugh. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à ceux qui ont reviewé et également à ceux qui ont ajouté la fic à leurs favoris, je ne m'y attendais même pas! La suite arrive très vite. _


	3. Chapter 3

Le souffle court et les joues empourprées autant par la peur que par l'alcool circulant dans son sang, Aurora fit volte face et fixa Hook.

"Echapper à la surveillance de Mulan n'est pas chose facile. Je—je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me suive," se justifia-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait confiant, mais son assurance était en train de s'épuiser dangereusement au fur et à mesure que le pirate se rapprochait d'elle d'un pas félin.

Elle essaya de ne pas focaliser son attention sur la manière dont son regard la détailla de la tête aux pieds, sans doute surpris de la voir dans un pareil accoutrement qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa longue robe de princesse coquette et délicate.

Muet jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à quelques pas à peine d'elle, Hook esquissa un sourire espiègle et un brin moqueur. "Sage décision."

Aurora tenta de conserver son imperturbabilité et de soutenir son regard qui la mettait pourtant _très_ mal à l'aise, mais l'homme se rapprocha davantage et en sentant son dos rencontrer le mur derrière, elle crut bien que ses mains en devinrent moites.

"Je peux?" souffla le célèbre capitaine avec une sensualité qui la fit rougir davantage, mais suivant son regard, elle finit par comprendre qu'il parlait de la pièce de monnaie qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main.

"_Oh_."

Ouvrant sa paume, elle laissa Hook récupérer l'objet et mit quelques secondes à saisir le sens de sa question qui suivit.

"Quel est le problème de cette grande gaillarde, en passant? Elle te colle tellement aux basques que ça en devient agaçant."

Un peu refrognée, Aurora haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est mise en tête qu'elle devait me protéger depuis—"

Sa phrase resta inachevée et alors que Hook continuait de l'observer avec curiosité, Aurora s'éclaircit la gorge pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

Elle ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, - avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas _avec lui_.

"J'imagine que tu es là parce qu'il y a du nouveau?"

Arborant un grand sourire presque enfantin, Hook fit durer le suspens quelques instants avant de répondre. "Je sais exactement où se trouve Cora."

"Parfait. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Justement, je voulais t'en parler," répliqua Hook et quelque chose dans son regard mystérieux la força à retenir sa respiration. "Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller, exactement?"

Elle avait conclu un marché avec le plus dangereux des pirates, honteusement menti à ses trois compagnes de route et venait de quitter la sécurité de sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, seule et désarmée.

Aurora n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi insensé au cours de sa vie, ça devait en dire long sur ses motivations, non?

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser embobiner une seconde fois. Je serai très, très en colère si jamais tu décidais de faire marche arrière à la première occasion."

Son regard perçant la fit déglutir péniblement et Aurora secoua la tête.

"Cela n'arrivera pas."

L'expression de Hook finit par s'adoucir et son regard azuré retrouva la lueur mutine qui illuminait bien souvent ses prunelles. "Bien! Dans ce cas, on devrait y aller."

Immobile, Aurora cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "_On_? Aller où?"

"Retrouver Cora, pardi! Ca nous prendra sans doute quelques jours, alors..." Pointant deux chevaux de son index, il gratifia la princesse incrédule d'un clin d'œil. "Je propose qu'on les emprunte."

"Mais je—je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça, enfin. Et pourquoi dois-je venir avec toi, au juste?"

Aussi frustrée qu'elle était de la façon dont Mulan et Emma la traitaient depuis le début, elle ne s'imaginait tout bonnement pas les laisser en arrière de cette façon.

Et puis, Snow. Elle avait prit sa défense, l'avait rassurée; qu'allait-elle penser d'elle?

Comme à chaque fois, la possible opinion que les autres pouvaient avoir d'elle prit une ampleur considérable et l'ancienne héritière au trône sentit la panique la submerger.

Un sourcil arqué, Hook ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son interrogation et fit quelques pas vers elle.

"Tu viens de m'assurer que tu ne reculerais devant rien."

"Et c'est le cas!" s'exclama la brunette avec un peu trop d'ardeur; sa confiance débordante n'était que feinte et elle en eut la preuve quand la main de Hook vint s'apposer sur le mur derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

_Il ne lui faisait pas peur._

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour la centième fois déjà, dans le mince espoir de s'en persuader.

Mais la réalité était toute autre.

"Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à prouver que tu n'es pas la princesse effarouchée que tout le monde pense que tu es et que surtout, je ne me suis pas trompé en pensant que tu étais capable de m'aider—de nous aider tous," fit-il en la défiant du regard.

Aurora aurait dû se douter qu'il faisait exprès de la provoquer en appuyant là où cela faisait mal, mais animée par une audace qui ne pouvait que s'expliquer par les quelques tasses d'Ale bues plus tôt, elle serra les dents.

"Je prends celui-ci," déclara-t-elle fermement en indiquant l'étalon gris et contourna Hook sans voir le rictus qui s'était glissé au coin de ses lèvres.

"Est-ce que tu vois clair, au moins? Ce serait fort dommage que tu en tombes."

Dire qu'elle avait espéré qu'il ne remarque rien de son – léger – état d'ivresse.

Se retournant vers lui pour le foudroyer de son regard clair, Aurora n'eut guère le temps de prononcer le moindre mot; tout se passa si vite qu'elle ne trouva même pas la force de protester.

Soudainement à terre et écrasée par le poids de Hook qui avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, elle entendit des pas et des voix qui se rapprochaient des écuries et cessa même de respirer.

Elle avait été bien bête de croire que personne n'allait venir ici en pleine nuit et que par conséquent, ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris en pleine conversation – fort houleuse – et sur le point de _voler_ des chevaux.

Bien trop préoccupée par la position dans laquelle ils étaient entendus sur le sol, soudainement aussi silencieux que des souris, Aurora ne parvint même pas à discerner le sujet de l'échange entre les hommes présents à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il lui semblait que si elle osait bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, ils allaient aussitôt être repérés.

Alors elle resta figée, son regard ancré dans celui du pirate allongé sur elle.

Lentement, il ôta la main qu'il pressait contre sa bouche pour étouffer tout son susceptible de trahir leur présence ici et les joues de la princesse prirent une teinte de rose plus foncée quand son index vint malencontreusement – du moins, elle osait l'espérer – effleurer ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle aurait dû s'indigner d'une pareille proximité, lui ordonner de bouger sans plus attendre, mais les hommes inconnus étaient toujours dans les parages et la peur de se faire repérer dominait sur ses caprices de monarque et ses principes de jeune fille chaste et bien élevée.

Hook parut remarquer son trouble car un sourire vicieux naquit sur ses lèvres; elle tenta de s'esquiver prudemment de son étreinte presque oppressante mais l'anxiété la rendait encore plus maladroite et désemparée que d'habitude.

La paille sur le sol lui piquait désagréablement la peau et le regard bien trop attentif de Hook rendait sa respiration lourde et pénible.

Un faible soupir découragé lui échappa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de se libérer sans attirer l'attention des personnes présentes et le souffle chaud du pirate vint chatouiller le lobe de son oreille.

"Si vous pouviez arrêter de faire ça, votre Majesté, c'est assez... perturbant."

Incapable de dire s'il parlait du fait qu'elle gigotait sous lui ou de son petit soupir, Aurora sentit son cœur tambouriner violemment contre sa cage thoracique, qui commença à se soulever encore plus vite lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience de tout son _émoi_ qu'elle pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse.

A la seconde où les voix s'éloignèrent et que la princesse fut certaine qu'ils étaient seuls dans les écuries, elle ne se gêna pas de le repousser, soudainement rouge pivoine.

"Quoi?" fit-il mine de s'offusquer et son arrogance lui ôta temporairement le don de la parole.

Une fois debout, Aurora se rapprocha du cheval gris et attrapa les rênes. _"Rien du tout."_

Sous peine de mourir de honte – oui, rien que ça – la jeune fille préférait penser à autre chose.

Comme au fait qu'elle était... en train de voler un cheval. Jamais elle n'avait rien fait de tel et déjà, elle pouvait sentir la culpabilité la ronger.

Lui adressant un bref regard amusé en passant à côté, Hook finit par indiquer les portes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière. "Mieux vaut passer par là, mais attends mon signal avant de sortir."

Son sang froid l'agaça plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre – elle aussi, aurait aimé être aussi calme – mais elle ne réagit pas et ne chercha pas à protester, encore trop chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sa raison lui hurlait de mettre fin à cette folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait simplement la frousse et n'était donc pas apte à avoir un avis plus objectif sur la situation.

Elle était juste en train de s'enfuir en compagnie d'un pirate... qu'elle ne semblait pas laisser indifférent, à sa très grande surprise.

Aurora n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes; ce n'était pas le genre de réflexions communes à une princesse promise depuis sa tendre enfance à quelqu'un d'incroyablement galant et courtois.

De tout le temps passé en compagnie de Phillip, elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir grisant des baisers chastes volés pendant que personne ne regardait, ou du contact agréable et familier de sa paume contre la sienne, lorsqu'il lui tenait la main.

La seule fois où il l'avait embrassé avec une réelle passion, c'était juste avant de partir affronter Qui Shen.

Toujours aussi désorientée, Aurora déglutit péniblement.

Découvrir que Hook pouvait la trouver _désirable_ n'était pas le détail le plus surprenant.

Rien ne pouvait surpasser son propre malaise mêlé à une excitation totalement... déraisonnable.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Aurora se sentait revivre et bon sang ce que c'était effrayant.

* * *

_Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça m'a prit d'uploader ce court chapitre, mais depuis dimanche soir, je suis en train de pleurer (si, si), - je n'en reviens pas de ce que les scénaristes ont fait faire à Hook. Pauvre Aurora, croisons les doigts pour qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça m'a donné une idée pour une nouvelle fic. J'essayerai donc de jongler entre les deux, si jamais je me lance dans l'écriture de la nouvelle. Merci pour les reviews !_


End file.
